


Step by Step

by pandafarts



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: It was really more a less a progression, this falling in love thing.... Between common courtesy, and decency, can an understanding be reached?





	

Disclaimer: In this fic I am writing Izaya as someone who suffers from Bipolar Disorder. By no means do I intend to imply that all people with bipolar disorder are as dysfunctional as Izaya. However I have been recently diagnosed, and the heartache of coping is something I can see applying to the character, and I wanted to explore it, as a way of sorting out my own feelings xD

When people ask when his relationship with Izaya had started to become more than an alleyway boink, he would say it wasn't about sex at all. Not that they weren't using their bodies (and petty words) as their sole communication. If you could even justify calling it that...

It started with an ashtray.  
It wasn't the biggest deal when they moved from alleyway to bedroom. They mostly went to Izaya's because well this whole "sleeping with your enemy" thing was his idea anyways. Besides his bed with bigger. And newer.

Now they weren't normally in the habit of sleeping afterwards, because after 4 rounds, sharing sleeping space was too personal. Go figure. However, strong men, even as strong as Shizuo, are prone to exhaustion after that much... activity  
Most nights however, he went on the balcony to smoke, seeing as Izaya hated him stinking up the bedroom with smoke. From there, since he was already outside, he usually walked home.

The ash tray appeared on the bedside table one of those nights.

It was not a huge deal at the time. But as time went by he realized what it really meant.

A silent courtesy. A compromise.

A "stay the night"


End file.
